An Unlikely Alliance
by Steven97
Summary: When a police officer saves Kate's life he quickly makes friends, and ultimately embarks on a search for Humphrey's long lost sister. Rated "T" for mild violence, and possibly infrequent language in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is the first story I have ever written, so please let me know how you like it. Please read my bio. If you are wondering, the character "Steven" in this story is loosely based on me, although most aspects are fiction. In the story I am 28 years old, in real life I am not. DISCLAIMER: I do not claim copyright to Alpha and Omega or any trademarks featured in this story. I do claim copyright to my plot and original characters.  
And now, for our feature presentation.**

Chapter 1**  
**Crack! The distinctive sound of a .308 rifle rings out in Jasper Park, Canada. "Come on, One more," I say to myself. Crack! A red dot appears on the laptop that's mounted to the dash of my Gator utility vehicle. "Got it!" As I start the motor and start to drive away, I speak into my headset "Alright team. This is it! Check your screens; I'm en route." **  
**Driving through the forest at high speeds with my blue and red lights flashing is one of my favorite parts of this job. My name is Steven, I work for the RCMP wildlife protection team. Me and my team, Dave, Diane, and Scott, have been searching for a group of illegal hunters these past few weeks and have finally found them. **  
**As I get closer to the red dot, I shut off the engine, grab my rifle, and quietly start walking. Dave pulls up next to me and does the same. Crack! Another shot. We hit the ground. I look through my scope; I see something on the other side of the bushes. It's Scott and Diane. Then I hear through my headset "Two subjects armed twenty five meters to the north." I reply, "We are a go, repeat, we are a go." All four of us partially surround them and then we step out of the bushes. I shout, "WILDLIFE PROTECTIVE! DROP YOUR GUNS AND GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" They just stand there. One lifts his gun about an inch. I squeeze my trigger. Crack! He yells in pain and drops his gun. Perfect hit, right in the arm. Dave announces, "Get on the ground or the next one will be through your heart!" They slowly get on their stomachs. Scott and Diane walk up and arrest them. I feel like something is wrong. Hmm. I glance down and see something on the ground. I crouch down. Blood. I touch it, Fresh. "We have a problem," I tell my team, "they hit something. I'm going to check it out." I switch my rifle for my tranquilizer gun and start following the blood trail. As soon as I am hidden by trees I break out into a jog. When there is an animal's life at stake, I never waste a second.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

***AUTHORS NOTE***

**Sorry it took so long, i have been busy getting ready for the holidays.  
Enjoy, and please review.**

Chapter 2**  
**I jog through the forest following the trail of blood until it disappears. I stop in my tracks. I hear whispers.

Female voice: "someone's coming." It sounds like she is in pain.

Male voice: "Don't worry, I'll do whatever it takes to protect you."

A bush moves slightly. I slowly look behind it and see two wolves. One is a golden tan color and laying on the ground with blood covering its back left leg. I assume it's the female. The other is gray and standing in front of the other growling. Probably the male. I calmly start talking. "Hi there." He starts growling louder. "Its alright, im not going to hurt you, I want to help." He stops growling but stands his ground. "She's lost a lot of blood, if she doesn't get taken care of she will probably die." He looks over his shoulder at her and quietly whimpers, she is now unconscious, "Kate?" he asks worriedly.

****I start talking again "Look, I know you are only trying to protect her, but she is running out of time. I am good friends with the vet and she will be in good hands, I promise." ****

He replies "Can I come too?"****

"Absolutely" I say.****

He steps to the side, and I gently pick up the female whom he called "Kate" and start walking towards my Gator, The gray wolf walks at my side. Suddenly, he gets a confused look on his face and says "Wait a second, how can we understand each other?"****

I lift my shirt to reveal a small box the size of a cell phone clipped to the waistband of my pants and say in an announcer type voice, "Behold, my greatest invention: the human animal translator!"****

He replies with a simple "Hmm." We arrive at my utility vehicle. I gently put the tan wolf on a blanket in the back and carefully place a strap around her torso, "So she doesn't slide around," I explain. I place my tranquilizer gun, which has been hanging from my shoulder the entire time, back in its spot on my gun rack. I tell the male wolf, "You can sit back here with her or up front with me." He replies by walking to the front and jumping in the passenger seat. I sit in the driver's seat, start the engine, reach over and buckle my passenger's seat belt before doing the same to mine, and start driving towards the wildlife hospital where my friend Kristine works.


	3. Chapter 3

***AUTHORS NOTE: Unfortunately its shorter than usual. Sorry it took so long.***

Chapter 3

On the way to the wildlife hospital I attempt to start a conversation (which I am not very good at by the way) "So, do you have a name?"

"Humphrey."

"How about her?" I nod my head towards the back of the vehicle.

"Kate."

"Your girlfriend?"

"She's my mate."

"Oh" (awkward silence.) "I'm Steven by the way."

"Hi" (more awkward silence) "I don't mean to be rude, but can we just not talk right now?" he asks.

"No problem," I reply. Well there goes that idea, at least we are almost there.

When we arrive Kristine is waiting outside, She must have seen us coming. I park my vehicle and she picks up Kate. "Hi Kris, this is Kate. She got shot in the leg by hunters." I look down at Humphrey who is standing next to me. "And this is her mate Humphrey."

"Don't worry Humphrey, I'll take good care of her," she replies. We all walk inside and she takes Kate into a room and shuts the door. I sit in a chair in the waiting room. Humphrey is pacing worriedly, so I try to calm him down. "She's going to be fine," I tell him. He doesn't stop pacing. "Why don't you have a seat? This could take a while." he sighs and plops down on his stomach. I then notice it is after 9PM. "You hungry?" I ask.

"A little" he replies

"How 'bout some fish?"

he nods.

I go get some salmon out of the freezer that I caught last fall. When I return, Humphrey is asleep. I decide to let him rest, so I pick up a magazine and start reading.

**Please Review**


End file.
